


hold your tongue, hold your peace

by bucketfulloffandom



Category: Mr.Mr
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love, Waiting for You MV AU, the other members are there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucketfulloffandom/pseuds/bucketfulloffandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihyun's new beginning and Hyunjin's inevitable end coincide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold your tongue, hold your peace

It's Jihyun's wedding day. 

It's a quiet affair, just him, the bride, and the others, but for Hyunjin it's also the end of... well, a lot of things.

Today is the end of a very long dream. Today is the end of a very complex fantasy. Today is the end of hopes that have gone on for far too long, hopes that became far too important of a part of Hyunjin's life. He's paying for that, now. 

Jihyun walks into the room grinning nervously, looking sharp in his brand new tuxedo. Gitaek wolf-whistles jokingly. Doyeon elbows him, but Changjae laughs. Hyunjin just stares.

"What do you guys think?" Jihyun asks. He turns this way, then that, that anxious smile still on his face all the while. "Okay?"

"Definitely," Doyeon tells him. Changjae flashes him a thumbs up. The relief on Jihyun's face is evident, but only for a second before the nervousness sets back in again.

"She won't mind, will she? It being just the six of us, I mean. That's not weird, is it?" 

"You're fine, hyung," Gitaek says exasperatedly. "Relax."

Hyunjin steps forward, suddenly, barely even registering what he's doing, and says, "Your tie is crooked." Jihyun looks down, startled. "Here, I got it." Hyunjin is closing the distance and closing his fingers around the black silk before he realizes it, straightening the tie and tightening it for good measure. He looks up and freezes; Jihyun's face is inches away from his own, his eyes boring into Hyunjin's with nothing but gratitude and earnest happiness in their dark depths. Hyunjin jerks away, his own eyes wide, but Jihyun doesn't seem to notice.

"I should go find her, shouldn't I?" he says, half laughing. "Wouldn't want her to be late for her own wedding."

Yeah, Hyunjin thinks as Jihyun hurries back out of the room. It'd be a shame to miss a chance with Han Jihyun, wouldn't it? 

The others don't see his tears. He doesn't let them see. He barely even lets himself admit that they're there. His chance to love Han Jihyun and to be loved back is gone. 

Of course, he's not sure it was ever there in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> idek I wrote this at 3 am on a whim. inspired by that ONE moment in the waiting for you mv when jin fixed tey's tie it's based entirely on that I don't even know
> 
> sad 2hyun is sad


End file.
